Little changes
by Kusomegane1992
Summary: Time passed. A lot had changed. Only two veterans remained the same or was it perhaps time to change as well? Spoiler alert for chapter 104 over Hanji.


"Hanji what are you doing?"

The deep voice of the captain from the Survey Corps broke the silence after he finally had enough of watching her do whatever the hell she was doing.

It was late in the evening and quiet already in the whole Survey Corps headquarters. Seemed like the new recruits they got to fill all the empty rooms were obedient ones Levi noted with relieve.

Ever since Erwin was gone a lot had changed. Hanji became his successor and her belongings moved to the commander room. Her new position allowed her to have a more spacious room, better furnished than the special squad leader single rooms and of course even better than the multiply persons cadets rooms the others had to sleep in.

And yet here they were in Levi's old room he had now since about soon almost 9years.

9years in the military. 9years being a soldier... and only the two of them remained...

Levi couldn't help it but wonder for how long it would be like this... before one of them died eventually in this cruel war against the whole world. All he could do was hope he could preserve it just like how his room almost did look the same than a few years ago.

His head was propped up with his elbow, resting comfortably against the palm of his hand, Like this he was able to face her and stare at her bare back and watch how she stared since the last 10 minutes by now over her almost fully naked body, only covered by a pair of black panties in front of the big size mirror in his room. The flickering candle light on top of her desk illuminating her curves nicely and making his view even more alluring.

Upon his words the brunette finally stopped, letting go of her hair she had held up with only her hands into a somewhat ponytail and letting it now fall freely down while letting out a defeated sigh before she finally turned around to the person in the bed, not even bothering to cover her chest and giving him her full view.

"Uhm... you think I look good enough?"

"Hah?"

Raising his left eyebrow while his mouth gaped open, this was the only sound he could find in his utter confusion state.

What the hell was she just saying?

Noticing his confusion Hanji groaned while she again turned around to view herself in the mirror, playing around with some strands of her brown hair she curled around between her fingers. She knew how ridiculous she sounded. Hanji Zoe never cared about her appearance before or how others viewed her. But now with her new responsibilities she was rethinking.

"I-I mean... the kids or rather young adults all look so much different now, right? Jean let his hair grow out, Connie stopped shaving his head all together, Sasha cut her hair shorter same as Mikasa while Eren seems to not care about his appearance at all anymore... and Armin slightly resembles Erwin now... don't you think so?"

A bitter smile appeared on Hanji's face as she slightly lowered her head.

"So much has changed since than hasn't it?"

While watching her bitter expression and her forced fake smile somehow Levi understood. It wasn't necessarily the reason she wanted to change because Hanji was never the person before to care about how people viewed her but she had doubts about herself now that she was in the position of being the 14th Commander of the Survey Corps.

It was hard for her at first. People whispered behind her back, questioning her being the right person to lead the Corps and why Erwin didn't choose Levi humanity strongest soldier as his successor instead of the rumored Titan freak.

More than once Levi found himself to hold himself back to not just jump at them and give them a piece of his mind and a good beating. Instead he only send them the most deadly threatening glare he could muster making them look away quickly before he went again his own way, following Hanji and assist her whenever she needed him.

"Don't make the same expression Erwin did as he lost his arm. I had enough having to see it once in my life... being unable to do anything."

Hanji could hear the bed squeak and someone making his way up to her, feeling two strong arms move around her torso behind her, a pair of lips pressing lightly against her shoulder plate, his reflection becoming visible from the mirror as she again looked up surprised but mostly feeling a light tingle in her stomach due to his sudden tenderness.

"Hanji did you not change enough already? And who the hell says we are obliged to have to change ourselves just because a few years passed."

"...I'm old. My eyesight got even worser an- ouch hey!"

He pinched her sides shutting her up mid sentence before rubbing the abused spot with his thumb.

"I'm old too. And you wear an eye patch it cannot be helped that your eyesight got worser. Does this not already count enough as a make over change anyway?"

Hanji could see him gazing at her from the reflection of the mirror as he looked over her shoulder. Her hand moved up to her injured eye she had closed, tracing the scar softly. A reminder over all the deaths... and Moblit which protected her until the bitter end, forever carved into her body.

"This wasn't something I wanted. It's just ugly,right? At least everyone says so."

Slowly opening her eye she could see what was left of her blind one. There was no light in it, and it had become a different color. A dull ugly brown instead of her lively shining chocolate brown. At least it was still inside she supposed and she was not forced to fully remove it.

At least this was how she felt.

But Hanji was aware over all the talks behind her back, the glances she got and avoiding gazes she got when she was in town. There was even once a child which had gone scared of her as she accepted after a lot of begging from the boys side to show him her covered eye. It was a bad idea Hanji had to learn soon enough as the boy burst into tears and calling her a monster and run away.

She knew he was just a little child so she couldn't blame his reaction. But.. it still did hurt her feelings.

Besides this was not her only scar after so many years in the military. Her eyes traveled down her scared body. Besides small cuts here and there, there was always the big prominent standing out scar she had on her shoulder because of her own recklessness as the anchor pierced into her flesh and getting thrown by Traute into the pillar before everything turned black. She could only remember very vague some people yelling her name and she thinks Levi giving some commands before everything turned dark for her and as she woke up again the mission was over.

Deep in her thoughts Hanji didn't notice how Levis hands had moved up to her small breasts until they started massaging them lightly making her blush.

„L-levi?"

„You have a shitty mind you know that? Besides I'm not saying your ugly."

The raven haired continued squeezing them while he talked.

"And the brats never did say this either, right? And in case they did, tell me who and I'm going to punish them into cleaning duty with nothing but a toothbrush and water until the war is over."

His lips moved to her neck, titling it to the side enough to have enough space to suck on it and leaving a red mark.

"Wait! We were talking and not THIS- right now- AH!" she bit her lip swallowing a moan as his fingers pinched both her nipples, moving them punishingly between his thumb and index finger.

"Talking is not what you need but something to stop your shitty mind and turning even gloomier. It's been too long it seems and I need to remind you over your body and it turns on.. Oi, no one said you were allowed to close your eyes. Look in the mirror."

His voice being so close to her ear was making her shutter, biting her lip as Levi forced her to look into the mirror and see herself and how he toyed with her body.

"What do you see? I see a damn hot mess of a woman. We do not even show winkles yet so don't call us old idiot."

Again taking her breasts into his hands he cupped them more gently, his voice turning softer as well.

"You have two fine pair of breasts fitting perfectly into my hands, right? So don't start having a complex over their size now. If there were huge bombs they would be just in the way during your 3DMG fighting as well."

His fingers traced up going up her arms until they reached her shoulders. Tracing softly patterns over her shoulder scar.

"You know how scared I was back then? As I heard your scream echo in the whole cave and the loud crashing sound while I could do nothing but watch you fall and hit the ground?"

"It's slightly blurry over what happened there... I only remember I fucked up and the next thing I know the immense pain in my shoulder and me hitting something twice. Probably the pillar and the ground. Than someone rushing to me and I heard some voices.. was it the kids yelling my name? Afterwards I blacked out and only woke up as we were going out of the cave and you brought Eren and Historia back with you."

"I was with Mikasa at the front lines. I rushed back you know? At least part way yelling Armin to take care of you because I could not. You would have killed me if I would have stayed and not rescue Eren and Historia."

"Damn right I would have." she chuckled her stomach fluttering over his explanation over his own feelings during the mission in the best way he could.

"You survived this shit even while others would have died. Any scar you have is prove of that shitty glasses. This should be just another reminder for you how strong you are.

"Shitty glasses... I was thinking I would never hear these words again. I kinda missed it."

"Tch. So you want me to insult you? What are you some kind of masochist?"

"Maybe I am? Because I have never run away from you whatever thing you said to me, right?"

A tiny grin turned up her lips and Levi couldn't help it but having his lips curve up lightly as well.

He provocatively pressed his hips closer against her making her gasp and feel his hardness he had build up in his boxers.

Their underwear the only piece of clothing that separated them.

"Shitty glasses... are you tired yet?"

Even now he was considerate of her and if she would have told him she was due to her busy schedule she knew Levi would have let go of her. Sometimes she even wondered if she deserved someone as good as him.

"How can I be after you did all of this to me? Don't back off now Ackerman this is an order from your Commander." Hanji smirked.

"Don't pull ranks on me shitty glasses."

He pulled in a swiff movement her panties down, revealing her dripping wetness between her legs.

"I don't think I need to prepare you even more. Was what I said enough to get you over the edge? Seriously!?"

She snickered mysteriously.

"Who knows. Well let's just go to the bed-!?"

As she tried to move out of his grip and make her way to the bed she felt an arm strongly grab her wrist before he pulled her back in front of the big mirror.

"Your lesson isn't over yet shitty glasses."

One hand around her torso to keep her in check his other moved lower between her legs, inserting easily a finger inside of her, adding a second one almost right away as he started pumping in and out of her.

She wiggled in his grasp but be damned these inhuman Ackerman genes there was no way for her to escape. Her face turning crimson red a mix of excitement, shamefulness building up inside of her as she was forced to watch how his fingers disappeared and appeared over and over again inside of her.

"Levi! pervert! Hah!"

"As much as you are."

Levi was amused how he noticed her struggling did case and he was practically almost not holding her into a strong grip anymore. It would have been easy for her to escape him now if she still wanted that is. He smirked what a masochist perverted woman he has.

Removing his fingers after a while he could hear her whimper displeased because she was so close to reach her peak after she accepted her fate and just focused on enjoying it.

He decided to pick her up bridal style, kissing her in the process before moving with her to the bed. Her arms instinctively moved around his neck deepening the kiss. Soft sheets greeted her back as he gently placed her down, removing her glasses and giving her a lovingly kiss over her scar on her eyelid

God he was so good to her. Gentle, kind always there to keep her grounded and catch her if needed.

If there was any way to fall for someone twice Hanji would have falling in love all over again for him.

He stepped away from her to reach for his bed drawer and get out that cursing plastic which prevented her to get pregnant yet.

´Yet´ upon releasing his own thoughts he stopped for a moment. He basically just admitted to himself he would want to spend the rest of the life with this woman and have a family even if he were so lucky to have these two wishes granted for him. He didn't plan ever to leave her even after the war if both of them were still alive but to have such dreams with her and love her so deeply in the process almost creeped him out now and he could feel his cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

How pathetic.

He flinched hearing her voice calling out to him. Turning his head around, his grey shocked eyes staring back into a chocolate brown eye.

"Are you ok, Levi? You spaced out for a moment... is nothing left?"

"Ah— no. It's nothing." He lied.

Hanji noticed he was lying but decided to keep quiet for now and let him prepare himself after he had found what he was looking for.

Returning back to her Levi climbed back up to her knowing very well with the way she studied him with her eyes that she wanted to know what was on his mind.

He tried to stop her with distracting her, kissing all over body but of course it was not stopping her. He could never stop her if she was set on something.

Hanji pushed him away, both her hands placed on his face and force him to stop avoiding her and looking at her.

"Levi... what is on your mind?"

He looked to the side in hope it would help but of course it did not.

"Levi."

He sighed.

Could she not just drop it and let him fuck her?

"Levi look at me."

Of course not. Turning Levi faced her this time now and her beautiful smile.

"Just released something earlier."

"And what?"

Hanji asked while caressing his cheeks lovingly.

"How much of a piece of stubborn abnormal you are and I question my sanity in the near future."

"You are a pervert this is for sure. Not that I am not. And an abnormal like me." Leaning up enough to peek his lips Hanji smiled even more.

"And kind, gentle, troubled sometimes, blaming yourself far too much..." she paused for a second there. "I suppose I did blame myself a fair amount of load too however... anyway what I wanted to say since a while now is, but never found the right moment for it... Thank you Levi. Being here... accept me... and love me."

Sighing defeated Levi leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

"Always Commander Hanji Zoe... always until this hell of a world ends us.."

He would protect her even if it did cost him his life he swore on this. She was everything he had left the same way he was everything she had left in this cruel but beautiful world.

* * *

"Levi hurry up! I have a meeting with queen Historia and the other Commanders will be present too! We will present the prototype of the new uniforms I helped inventing."

"Tch, who was the one having to get pushed out of bed this morning? Now stop whining and keep sitting still and I would be already done."

Whining in frustration Hanji tried to keep herself still. She was currently sitting on a chair while Levi stood behind her insisting he would do her hair today to look more presentable he said. He combed her so called bird nest of hair and helped her put on her black eye patch. Making sure it was not too tight and pinching her.

"Good like this?"

"Yes, thank you Levi."

"Good. Than you can open your eye now. I'm done with your hair as well."

Placing the comb away he waited for her reaction slightly nervous.

Doing like Levi told her after the eye patch was in place Hanji opened her eye and looked at her reflection in the mirror, surprised over what she saw. Levi watched satisfied how her eye widened in shock over what he had done in secret with her hair while combing it.

"I think this is more than enough for a change. I just pushed a few strands of your bangs to the other side so it would slightly cover your eye patch. It bothered you how the idiots looked at you but like this there should be no problem anymore. Like it?"

Blushing Hanji nodded and stood up just to quickly pull him into a tight embrace. "Thank you Levi! Love you!"

Pressing her lips against his she smiled but before she could deepen the kiss any more Levi grabbed her by her shoulders and pushed her away.

"I thought you said you were going to be late for your meeting. Later Hanji. And no need to thank me. I will always help you out."

Grabbing her by the hand he pulled her with him, rolling his eyes at her amused chuckle, knowingly having the feeling her affection might have turned him too embarrassed.

"Let,s go to the meeting before the carriage leaves without us."


End file.
